I Love You More Than Life
by Blood Darkness
Summary: Raven and Robin have always loved eachother, but when two new people show up,their love may be disturbed forever. Chapter 5 is up.
1. I'm Sorry, I Never Really Meant to Hurt

_Chapter 1  
  
I'm Sorry; I Never Meant to Really Hurt You  
  
"The answer, my friend, is blowin' in the wind; the answer is blowin' in the wind-"  
  
_"Raven?" a voice said behind her, interrupting her song. Raven knew right away who the voice was coming from... and it almost made her cry to think of all their memories together.  
  
"Yes... Robin?" she said. Robin slowly walked over to her until she could see his face. He had been crying; but of what; she didn't know.  
  
"I-I wanted to t-talk to you", he said weakly. Raven signaled for him to sit next to her on the roof of the tower.  
  
"What is it Robin?" she asked in a kind and caring voice. Noticing she was being nice to him again, tears lit up his red face once again.  
  
"I-I-I'm really sorry about what happened earlier!" he cried out making tears form in Raven's own eyes.  
  
"I just realized what I did to you was totally wrong, and that; even after what I did to you Raven... I still love you more than life; whether you do or not!"  
  
Robin then just collapsed and made Raven realize herself, he had just been mad and angry and had never ever meant to hurt her; and that he would never even try to unless he had to. Now she realized why he had been crying, he had been crying because of what he had to done to her... along with the fact he had been crying for her. Watching Robin cry hurt Raven even more than being sent into the torture chamber of Azareth, being stabbed by a countless number of swords, and being put into the electric chair all the same time.  
  
_How could I have been so stupid to think that Robin would actually hurt me purposely?_ Raven thought. She now realized she still loved him even after what he had done to hurt her so horribly.  
  
"Raven will you forgive me... please?" Robin asked looking at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Yes Robin, I forgive you", Raven said weakly before she threw herself at him and kissed him on the lips. Robin suddenly broke the kiss and said "I still love you Raven, you know that; and I'm sorry; I never really meant to hurt you".  
  
"I know", Raven said smiling before she heard somebody call her name, and Robin's.  
  
HEY GUYS!!! HOW DID YOU GUYS LIKE MY FIRST CHAPTER? I REALLY HOPE YOU DID!! THIS STORUY IS MAINLY DEDICATED TO ABSOLUTELY POINTLESS-I LOVE YOU!!!!, STAR 1993-YOU SO ROCK!, AND THERE'S TOO MANY MORE PEOPLE TO COUNT!!!! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!  
  
THANKS SOOOOOOOO MUCH GUYS!  
  
P.S. If there is any song you want my characters to sing to make this story more interesting... request a song, and who you want to sing, and who it's by!! Thanks a lot guys!!  
  
P.S.S. My next chapters and stories etc will definitely explain more; like what they're wearing (For this story I'll explain in the next chapter) and all that other crap!  
  
THANK YOU AND TALK TO YOU LATER!!!!!! 


	2. An Unexpected Arrival and Shocking Facts

_Chapter 2  
  
An Unexpected Arrival and Shocking Facts_  
  
Raven and Robin gave one last smile at each other before walking downstairs together, holding hands. They kept a smile on their faces as they walked down. Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Terra all looked at the two as they walked down and stood in the doorway.  
  
"Have you two made up from earlier today?" Terra asked nervously. Raven and Robin both smiled and laughed, showing they were a content and happy couple of lovers again.  
  
"Yes Terra, yes we have", Raven said very content. All of the titans looked at each other smiling... too happy to speak.  
  
"Um, Raven, some of your cuts are bleeding again", Robin said.  
  
"Oh... thanks Robin", Raven said blushing. She went over to the kitchen to get some paper towels to wipe up all the blood. She took a couple and then heard somebody say, "Hello Raven". Raven turned around in the blink of an eye. She knew that voice... and it just disgusted her to hear it again; and made her wince in fear and pain.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Raven snarled at the figure.  
  
"Oh Raven, doll, I just came down from Azareth to say hi", the figure said. Raven rolled her eyes and from her expression saying, "Yeah, right". She walked out of the room quickly to escape the figure.  
  
"Okay, who let him in this tower?" Raven asked angrily.  
  
"Oh, do you mean the dude with the black and red hair?" Starfire asked lighting a cigarette.  
  
"If it was that dude, it was me Raven. Why? What's the matter with him? He said he came here to see you", Starfire said putting the cigarette in her mouth. Robin looked almost as angry as Raven. He didn't want Raven to get hurt by this guy. If Raven was disgusted by this guy, he's probably a pretty bad guy. He didn't want Raven to have to redo the fight they had gotten into. That fight had been even tougher to go through than fighting Slade and every other bad guy they had ever fought... and even more.  
  
_(Flash back to the fight)_  
  
"Raven, get back over here!" Robin yelled. All Raven did was throw a jagged piece of rock and glass him, which practically tore his arm apart. He took out a freeze disk threw it at her and it hit her right in the neck. It was an even more powerful freeze disk than normal, so it froze her whole entire body. Robin ran in front of her and punched the ice so it broke, and shards of it pierced Raven's flesh. He then punched her, kicked her, scratched her, and attacked her with nearly no mercy. Raven had then decided she was getting her ass kicked enough so she gathered her strength together and fought back, almost as powerful attacks as Robin's. She took out a small knife and plunged it through his leg and then his arm. Robin screamed in pain as she stabbed and slashed him with the knife. Once Robin could finally reach for his own knife, he grabbed it and slashed her wrist until it was soaked in blood. She then began to scream in pain as he had earlier as he stabbed her and slashed her. Raven didn't have too much strength left and groped around the floor looking for her knife. When she found it, she slashed the side of his cheek and about half-way underneath his eyes. He screamed in pain.  
  
"Why are we doing this Robin?" Raven asked.  
  
"Why? We love each other Robin. What happened? Why did you suddenly attack me? Was it because of something I did? I want to know Robin", Raven said with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Raven I..." Robin said, unable to speak another word. Raven pushed him off of her and ran upstairs onto the roof crying tears that reminded him of rain.  
  
_Really Robin, why did you attack Raven?_ Robin had asked himself in his head a little after that. Then he remembered. It happened on their last encounter with Karainia, a dark goddess and sorceress, had put a spell upon him when they were doing a one-on-one duel. The spell was that he would become even more vicious than any dogs trained to kill, and would attack one that he loved. That person he loved just had to be his Raven, his one lover. Robin had also heard Karainia say it would only happen once, thank god for that.  
  
_(End flash back)_  
  
Raven gave a frustrated sigh. Before she could say a word, the guy came out of the kitchen.  
  
"I'm Raven's older brother", the guy said.  
  
"My name is Wrath", Wrath said before bowing. Wrath had messy short black hair that had maroon streaks down it. He had two long locks of black hair that hung into his face down to his shoulders. He had dark purple eyes similar to Raven's. He had a torn up black shirt with a cross-bone skull on it, splattered with blood. He had torn up baggy black pants and black torn tennis shoes. To finish it off, he had a long torn maroon trench coat, and black biker gloves.  
  
"I can't believe you came here Wrath", Raven said angrily.  
  
"Oh Raven, isn't that nice. You don't introduce me to your friends", Wrath said disappointed in his younger sister. Robin gave an angry growl at Wrath, protecting Raven.  
  
"Fine", Raven said angrily.  
  
"This is Starfire, this is Cyborg, this is Beast Boy, this is Terra, and this is our leader and my boyfriend Robin", Raven said slowly.  
  
"Nice to meet you all", Wrath said bowing once again. Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, and Cyborg did the same. Robin just told himself to keep control of his anger.  
  
"Come sit on the couch and talk with us Wrath", Starfire said kindly. Wrath smiled and accepted her offer.  
  
"Um Raven, do you think you could cook some of your famous Azareth food for us?" Starfire asked.  
  
"I guess I could", Raven replied. She quickly hurried into the kitchen to get out her Azareth cook books and recipes.

* * *

"So Wrath, you're Goth girl's big bro", Cyborg asked.  
  
"You bet I am", Wrath said nodding his head and taking off his maroon trench coat.  
  
"Are you from Azareth too Wrath?" Terra asked.  
  
"Of course I am!" Wrath said laughing.  
  
"Wrath, why don't you tell us about yourself and some about Raven too", Starfire said.  
  
"Raven hides a lot of stuff about her away from us. She tells Robin more things about her than anyone else", Cyborg said.  
  
"Sure, I'll tell you guys stuff about me and Raven, provided you guys will talk about yourselves," Wrath said. All of the titans nodded eagerly, except for Robin, who was still a little uneasy around Wrath.  
  
"Well, I'm nine-teen years old and I was born on July fourth", Wrath said.  
  
"You were born on the fourth of July?!" Beast Boy exclaimed, shocked. Wrath nodded his head.  
  
"Hey, Raven was born on Valentines day", Wrath said. That's when the entire group of titan's went wide eyed.  
  
"Really!?" they all said in unison, even more shocked than before.  
  
"Please tell us more!" they all said in unison once again.  
  
"Alright", Wrath said smiling as he began to talk about his child hood and past life.

* * *

Raven was in the kitchen cooking so many different things. She was cooking the appetizers at the moment.  
  
"Add ten ounces of Lanzel milk, then two ounces of Ganzol honey..." Raven read from one of her recipes for making honey silk bread. She was making about fifteen different dipping sauces and liquids, seven-teen different types of drinks, and ten different types of little appetizers. She even had to make more than one of every type of appetizer she made. Raven didn't even think about how dinner and desserts would be like after this.

* * *

The titans stared wide eyed at Wrath as he told them parts of Raven's life when he finished his life.  
  
"Raven used to be the lords of Azareth's royal cook", Wrath told them.  
  
"That's why she has all kinds of different and rare Azareth recipes and has such superb cooking skills", he continued. He told them about how she was the named the biggest flirt at the majority of the schools she went to.  
  
"Almost all of the boys in her schools fell head over heels for Raven", Wrath said.  
  
"She turned most of them down. She knew most of the boys only liked her for her looks, so that's why she turned most of the boys down. At any dance or prom, Raven was always first choice for any guy unless they already had a girlfriend. Robin, you're lucky to have won my sister's heart for good. She is pickier than you will ever know. For Raven, the boy has to be hot or at least good looking, nice, and the kind of guy she likes. So Raven only likes guys that meet all of her goals, or at least most of them. I can tell though, you've met all of her goals. For Raven to be satisfied with a guy, he needs to be good looking and have the perfect personality for her taste". Before Wrath could say any more about Raven, she came through the kitchen door was holding plates of drinks, appetizers, and dips and sauces.  
  
"Well this is an unexpected arrival and shocking facts", Robin murmured under his breath.  
  
"It's all Azareth food just so you all know", Raven said before she put the food on the lounging room table. Even Wrath was amazed at all the delicious foods, drinks, and sauces that were on the table.  
  
"Raven, are all of these appetizers?" Beast Boy asked politely.  
  
"Yes. Why?" Raven said.  
  
"B Boy was just wondering Raven", Cyborg said before Beast Boy could give a reply.  
  
"Raven, come on and sit down on the couch with us and talk?" Robin asked patting the seat next to him. Raven quickly accepted and sat down, snuggling up next to Robin.  
  
HEY EVERYBODY! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! I LOVE YOU GUYS!! THANKS A LOT FOR EVERYTHING! LOVE YA LOTS! 


	3. I'll be Watching You

"_Chapter 3"_

_I'll Be Watching You_

Wrath was looking at Raven and shook his head.

"Raven, Raven, my darling sister, what ever am I going to do with you?" Wrath asked sarcastically.

Raven snapped her head over to look at Wrath with an angry look and said, "What was that all about Wrath, and why did you say that?" Wrath chuckled as Starfire and Terra came up behind him blushing crazily.

"You know, you've been acting rather rude ever since I got here Raven", he said.

"And rule number one in Azareth is, 'you should always show respect even if you dislike a person', and unfortunately, you are breaking that rule very much." Wrath looked at Cyborg.

"Cyborg, does Raven always act like this?" Wrath inquired.

"Um, to be truthful she kind of does act like this to people she doesn't like", Cyborg answered making Raven look at him angrily.

"Mm, mm, mm, how disappointing Raven", Wrath said.

"You should know better Raven, much better". Raven couldn't believe that Cyborg had tattled on her. He knows he could've been thrown across the room for that! Raven looked up at Robin who had nearly fallen off of the couch with fury and anger.

"Cyborg, what did you just say?" Robin asked angrily with clenched teeth. Cyborg retreated with fear.

"T-the truth?" Cyborg said. Robin screamed and attacked Cyborg, and it turned into a giant fight.

"Man, chill! I was only telling the AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You'll be sorry for that Cyborg!"

"Oh yeah? Well eat this!"

"Ow! That all you got tin man?"

"You think?"

"Ow! Robin that hurt!"

"Good, that's what I wanted".

"What!"

"Are you deaf? I said that that was what I wanted!" And it went on and on. All of the titans stared in awe at Robin and Cyborg's fight. Even Wrath looked impressed.

"Well, Raven you actually followed at least one Azareth rule", Wrath sneered at her.

"And what might that be Wrath?"

"How easily do you forget? An Azareth rule is 'for the romance to be allowed, they must be everything you could possibly need'. I guess I might need to send you a copy of the Book of Azareth Rules don't I?"

Raven turned her head up to turn him down.

"Ah, ah, ah, Raven remember rule number one?" Wrath said jabbing back at her. Raven growled and brought her head back down to see that Robin had finally won the fight. Raven sighed as Robin walked back over to Raven.

"Are you okay?" Raven asked standing up to go to him.

"I'm great", Robin said taking her up in his arms and kissing her. Wrath looked at Raven and sighed.

"I can't believe you've already forgotten so many rules Raven", he said. Raven and Robin broke the kiss to look at Wrath. Before Raven could say anything, Starfire said, "Well guys, it's getting pretty late so we all better head on up to bed". Cyborg looked at the clock and gasped.

"My god it's already midnight. Star's right, we better go off to bed now".

"Um, where's Wrath going to sleep?" Beast Boy asked.

"I can just sleep on the couch", Wrath said.

"No, you can sleep in Raven's room", Cyborg said.

"You'd be more comfortable in there". Wrath thanked Cyborg and looked at his thunder struck sister.

"I'll be watching you", he said to her as he headed upstairs and down the hallway.

Hey, I hope you guys like the story. Well, I know this was a pretty short chapter but I couldn't really think of anything at the moment. Trust me, things will definitely get more interesting and the real adventure will begin! Well, I'll talk to you guys later! Love ya!

Blood Darkness


	4. Weak

_Chapter 4_

_Weak_

Raven walked up the steps and followed her brother down the hallway.

"Is this your room Raven?" Wrath asked as they reached her room.

"Yes Wrath", Raven said. She walked over to the doorway and pressed the button that opened the door. She stepped aside so that Wrath could come in.

"Ladies first", Wrath said. Raven walked in and Wrath followed her, the door closing automatically. Wrath looked all over her room and sighed.

"I guess I'll have to help you redo your room too", Wrath said.

"What do you mean Wrath?" Raven asked turning around to face him.

"I can help you make your room even better then it is now", Wrath said.

"I can help you make it darker, gothic, and more Azarath like. Just tell me what you want your room to look like, and I'll repaint your room, add new things to your room, and even get you new, well, everything". Raven looked at Wrath in shock. Wrath just looked so kind and she could tell he wasn't playing with her.

"Well?" Wrath said.

"I guess so", Raven said. Wrath smiled.

"Come on Raven, let's go to bed now", Wrath said.

"You can sleep on the bed Wrath", Raven said.

"I can sleep on the floor". Wrath grabbed her by the cape and threw her on the bed.

"What was that for?" Raven said rubbing the back of her neck.

"You are sleeping on the bed whether you like it or not", Wrath said. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Fine", Raven said. Wrath then used his powers to form a bed on the ground. He immediately fell asleep and so did Raven.

Raven woke up that morning and saw that Wrath was still asleep. Raven quietly stepped out of bed and went downstairs. She saw Robin downstairs on the sofa reading a book.

"Hey Robin", Raven said walking over to him. She sat down next to him.

"Hey Raven", Robin said as he put his book down and kissed her.

"Is there something wrong?" Raven asked.

"No offense Raven, but it's your brother Wrath", Robin said.

"Yes, I know he's been making a big ruckus", Raven said putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know what to say about him", Robin said.

"Nobody else on the team really likes him and--" Ding dong!

"I'll get it", Raven said. She stood up and walked to the door. She opened up the door and there was a teenage boy standing in the doorway. Raven nearly dropped dead.

"Hey", the teen said.

"Hello", Raven said shakily.

He had dark purple hair and a couple of locks going into his face. He had gorgeous brown eyes and had a black, purple, and gold outfit. He had a long black trench coat and black biker gloves that show your fingers. He had a black and gold shirt with the sleeves cut off and long black pants with a strange purple design going down the sides. He also had black shoes. His belt had swords, daggers, knives, and all kinds of things on it.

"You must be Raven", the teen said, holding his hand out to her. Raven was shaking and took his hand and shook it.

"Yes I a-am", Raven said. He was so hot.

"My name is Rage", he said, bowing to her. Raven was about to bow to him, but he stopped her by gently putting his hand under her chin. She stood back up completely.

"Come in", Raven said stepping aside. Just as Rage walked in Robin turned his head and looked forward. He had his arms crossed and he looked angry. Raven closed the door behind her. Raven looked at Robin and then had a bad thought strike her. Robin had been right _there_ when all that happened. Rage walked over to Robin.

"Hey, I'm Rage", Rage said putting his hand out to Robin.

"Nice to meet you", Robin said between clenched teeth.

"I'm Robin". Robin took Rage's hand and shook it roughly. Rage held his hand and said, "Nice to meet you".

"Nice to meet you too", Robin said with no enthusiasm. Raven walked over to Robin. Robin looked at her with a look that said 'What the heck were you doing with him?' Raven could tell he was angry.

"Make yourself at home", Raven said.

"Thank you", Rage said and walked over to another part of the room. Raven looked at Robin again.

"Robin", Raven said sitting next to him.

"Robin, nothing happened between us".

"Oh so shaking crazily means nothing was going on between you two?" Robin shot back at her.

"Robin I'll always love you, you know that!" Raven cried. Tears started to form in her eyes and Robin started to cry a little too. Through Raven's emotion a glass broke.

"Raven I'm sorry!" Robin cried putting his face in his hands.

"I'm just a jealous fool!" Raven put her hands on his shoulders.

"No you're not Robin!" Raven cried.

"You're the leader of the titans, you're my Robin, and I'll always love you no matter what!" Robin broke into tears and the two hugged. Robin held her close to him and Raven knew that Robin wasn't going to let her go anytime soon. She wanted it to stay this way. Rage noticed this from the corner of his eye. He gave a little smirk. He was going to ruin Robin's life by taking away his precious Raven and keeping her for himself, or just going with the plan that he had had earlier. He took out a small communicating device and spoke into it.

"I'm here", Rage said.

"I know Robin's weakness; it's Raven. Robin would travel to the ends of the universe to get her and nothing would stop him. I'll make her love me, and then our plan will work out perfectly".

"Good", a voice of teenage boy said from the other side of the communicator.

"But I've also already made her weak".

Well that's chapter four. I hope you guys liked it. I gave you guys a clue at the end of the chapter who Rage is working with. Who do you guys think it is? Well, please read and review and again, I hope you guys liked it. Talk to you later. Love you guys! Oh, and thanks to everyone who reviewed this fiction! I really appreciate it! Talk to you guys later!

Blood Darkness


	5. Black Vortex

_Chapter 5_

_Black Vortex_

Rage walked back into the lounging room to find Raven and Robin on the sofa together. The other titans still hadn't gotten up yet. Rage walked over and Raven turned her head when she sensed someone standing behind her.

"Oh, hey Rage", Raven said. Rage smiled at her.

"Hey Raven", Rage said. Robin turned his head and gave a very pathetic smile.

"Hey", Robin said. Rage smiled again.

"Hey", Rage said.

"Where are the other titans?" Rage asked. Raven and Robin shrugged.

"They must still be sleeping", Robin said. Just as he said that, Starfire came down with a bathrobe on.

"What are you two doing up?" she asked, not noticing Rage.

"Uh, Star it's ten o' clock", Raven said. Starfire's eyes went wide.

"Holy shit!" she cried.

"How could I have slept in that late?! Damn it!" Starfire ran upstairs and slammed her door shut. Raven, Robin, and Rage looked behind them with wide eyes and mouth partly open.

"Who was that?" Rage asked. Robin and Raven shook their heads to snap out of the little shock.

"Oh that's Starfire", Robin said. Rage looked at him with a face that said, "Who the hell is Starfire?" Raven sighed.

"She's from some planet named Tamaran", she explained.

"She came here after it got destroyed. She used to be all naïve, cute, gullible, high pitched voice, worried about everything, said weird things; but now she's just a big old bitch". Rage laughed a little at her comment.

"I see", he said as he walked over to them and sat down with them.

"Well Rage, what brought you here?" Raven asked.

"To Titans' Tower I mean". Rage heaved a little sigh.

"I sort of got lost", he said.

"I thought that maybe if I came to the titans I could get some help." He put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"You know you could crash here for a while if you want", Robin said. Rage opened his eyes and looked at Robin with an amazed expression on his face.

"Really?" he said.

"Sure why not?" Raven said. Rage smiled and his eyes turned into the little happy manga eyes. Raven and Robin smiled too. Then Beast Boy came down in his clothes sopping wet with an angry and frustrated look on his face. He stomped off to the kitchen and pushed his long locks of hair out of his face. Rage blinked twice.

"Um who's that?" he asked.

"Beast Boy", Raven said.

"He got some disease called "Sakutia" when he was bitten by a green animal. He had gone on some trip with his parents. He turned green and got some strange power to turn into any animal he wanted. He used to be really a funny guy, always wore the black and purple jumper, not any more. He changed too but he changed in a good way. He may be really serious but it's not like Starfire". Rage nodded his head.

"I take it Starfire doesn't wear her old clothes either?" he said.

"Nope", Robin said. Raven stood up.

"I'm going to go and find out what happened to Beast Boy", she said. She walked into the kitchen and you heard pots and pans crash everywhere. Robin sighed and shook his head.

"Man this is a weird morn-", he said before he was cut off by Cyborg walking down the stairs followed by Wrath. When Cyborg had walked into the kitchen and Robin wasn't looking, Wrath and Rage shot each other evil glances and smiled wickedly. Robin suddenly shook his head.

"I don't know if you two have met before", Robin said looking at Wrath and Rage.

"Actually we have", Rage said. Wrath nodded his head and smiled.

"We're actually really old friends. Just haven't seen each other in a while".

* * *

Beast Boy sat at the kitchen table with a dry washcloth, drying off his face. Raven stood behind him and had a towel and was drying his hair off. Beast Boy was sulking a bit because he didn't have his bandana on. Cyborg laughed at him.

"BB just give it a break", Cyborg said. Beast Boy crossed his arms. Beast Boy's eyes weren't big at all anymore. They were small, very small and almost gave you this glare most of the time because of how serious he had gotten. Sometimes Beast Boy wouldn't even smile or laugh, just glare at you even though you can never see his eyes. His bandana and his long locks of hair hid his eyes in a shadow. Raven took out a brush and started brushing Beast Boy's hair. His hair had gotten slightly longer, but it looked really good and the change he made had made him a chick magnet. Starfire and Terra both walked into the room.

"There", Raven said. She took his bandana and was about to put it on him until he snatched it and put it on himself.

"Thanks", was all he said (his voice sounds something like Leon's from Kingdom Hearts). All of a sudden Robin's voice yelled, "Titans trouble!" Then the alarm went off and just as the titans stepped outside, along with Rage and Wrath, there was a giant black vortex that sucked them all in.

I know, I know that chapter sucked. Well still I hope you guys liked it. Please read and review! Thanks for all your reviews guys.

Blood Darkness


End file.
